


Just the Pilot

by shadowmaat



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmaat/pseuds/shadowmaat
Summary: Bodhi knows he has a lot to make up for. He just hopes he gets a chance to make things RIGHT.





	1. Chapter 1

Bodhi slumped back in his seat. The connection was made. As soon as Jyn and Cassian and Kaytu got the tape it would be transmitted. He’d done it. He’d done what they needed him to do. But was it enough? He stood, wringing his hands. Blaster fire continued outside. He didn’t know how many more rebels were still standing out there. Maybe they were all gone by now. Maybe they needed more help. Was there something else he could do? There had to be something.

He’d just started down the ladder when he heard the rattle of metal on metal in the bay below. It was a small sound, but distinctive even in the storm of shots outside. He glanced down to see the grenade rolling to a stop.

“No, no, no…” 

If the ship blew up they might lose their connection. He couldn’t let them stop the signal. He jumped the remaining distance, staggering as he landed.

“No, no, no, please, not like this!”

The timer was speeding up. He made a running dive, heart in his throat as his hand closed around the grenade and threw it back out the open door. He brought his arms up to shield his face and closed his eyes, saying a quick prayer to something he wasn’t sure he really believed in.

_The Force of others is with me-_

The world went red and black. He was thrown backwards, slamming into a strut and feeling something crack. His lungs were on fire, but it felt like the rest of him was, too. Time went… runny. He managed to crack open his eyes and was amazed to realize he was still alive. His arms were smoking, the material of his Imperial jumpsuit looking more charred than it had a few minutes ago. His head was buzzing and there was a scream in his ears that didn’t go away even when he shook his head. It hurt.

The cable!

He scrambled to his feet, leaving bits of cloth and- and other things behind as he staggered over to check the line that he’d risked his life to lay out. Still connected. The signal could go through. His sigh of relief turned into a cough that sent hot knives of pain through his ribs. He still couldn’t hear anything through the screaming in his ears, but as he glanced outside he could see that the fighting seemed to have moved on.

The shuttle was safe for now, but he couldn’t move it until he was sure the tape had been received and he wouldn’t be able to hear any confirmation. Besides, the team clearly needed help now. Chirrut and Baze were out there somewhere, taking fire to make sure the mission succeeded. He realized he even had a hazy idea of where they were. He hobbled out of the shuttle, and squinted up at the tower. As if he’d be able to see Jyn, Cassian, and Kaytu from here. He knew where they were, too. He had to get to them.

“I’m the pilot.” He couldn’t hear himself, but it felt good to say the words and to know they were true. He was the pilot. The others were counting on him. He hadn’t done enough yet. He hadn’t brought them home.

“The Force of others is with me.” It seemed to have worked in the shuttle, so maybe it was true. He headed out, tripping over the body of one of the rebels who’d been protecting him. He couldn’t come up with a name and muttered an apology as he kept walking.

The other landing pads had, of course, been blown up, but through a haze of smoke he could see the shape of another shuttle. Hallucination? Mirage? Or salvation? He headed towards it, his brain providing details as they became clear. It was an old sheathipede-class transport shuttle. Pre-Empire, but still in use in a lot of places. He could fly it. He was the pilot, after all.

A hulking purple-striped alien materialized in front of him, waving a weapon. His mouth was moving which meant he had to be talking- or yelling- at him, but all Bodhi could hear was a high-pitched whine. He shook his head.

“I’m the pilot,” he explained, hoping that _alien_ meant _rebel._ The Empire wasn’t fond of non-humans except as slave labor. “I’m the _pilot,”_ he repeated, trusting that he could be heard. “I have to complete the mission. The Force of others is with me.” Or at least that’s what he meant to say. Mostly.

A human male with a grizzled beard showed up, placing a hand on the alien’s arm. The two of them seemed to be arguing, so Bodhi continued on his way into the shuttle. Open cargo area. Plenty of room. He limped towards the cockpit, not realizing he had company until he felt a light touch on his elbow and glanced up to see the alien guiding him towards the pilot’s chair. His batlike ears were flattened against his skull and his mouth was moving.

“I’m the p-” Bodhi coughed again, flecks of red spittle showing on his blistered hand. “I can’t hear, but I can fly.” His fingers were already moving across the console, flicking switches and adjusting readouts. The shuttle lifted and he gripped the wheel.

“I’m the pilot,” he told himself. “The Force of- the Force is with me. It has to be. They need me.”

He headed in the direction his instincts said would lead to Baze and Chirrut. It was where some of the heaviest fire was coming from. He landed hard, blocking shots with the bulk of the shuttle, and twisted in his seat, feeling fresh waves of fire crackle along his skin. The alien’s friend charged down the ramp, wielding what looked like a frozen blaster bolt stuck onto a hilt. He deflected more blasts as Baze charged towards them, cradling a limp shape in his arms. Chirrut lifted a hand, patting Baze’s face as they entered the shuttle, and Bodhi remembered to breathe.

In the air again. Up and up, scaling the tower. He had to keep blinking rapidly to keep his eyes focused. He could see a shape. Two. One started to fall only to halt in midair and redirect itself towards the shuttle. Bodhi moved closer. Jyn. It was Jyn. Only two of them, not three. Jyn leaped forward and he twisted again to see her being pulled in through the hatch, collapsing next to Cassian. There was no sign of the droid. He must have said something because Jyn looked up at him and shook her head.

He’d failed. He’d _failed._ He hadn’t been able to save them all. He could feel his eyes burning, felt something hot leaking over his cheeks. His purple co-pilot jolted his arm and pointed. Bodhi looked up, squinting against the glare. Right. Yes. He still had to get the rest of them out of there. Tiny blossoms of fire showed that the Rebel Fleet was fighting hard to get the shield gate open. 

“The Force of others is with us,” he murmured, heading for the gate. An explosion rocked the ship as they got closer, but he could see clear space beyond it. _Space._ The Rebels had opened the gate. He shot through, spinning through debris and avoiding TIE fighters and Rebel ships alike. He tried entering numbers in the navicomp for the jump to hyperspace, but everything was spinning. A large, furry purple hand closed over his and he looked at his co-pilot. 

“I’m th- are we safe yet? Have I done enough?”

Smiling, his co-pilot nodded and said something in reply.

Safe. He’d done it. _They’d_ done it. He had to hope it would be enough to finally make up for his mistakes. Bodhi closed his eyes and let the darkness that had been circling him pull him into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Bodhi opened his eyes he was… surprised. He’d never really given much thought to what the afterlife was like, or even if there was one, but he wouldn’t have pictured it being so white and smelling of antiseptic.

A dark shape leaned into view. Glowing eyes peered down at him.

“According to his vital signs he is supposed to be awake, but I think there’s been an error in the numbers.”

The voice was muffled but familiar. Bodhi blinked.

“Oh. Or maybe they’re correct.” 

The familiar form of K-2SO leaned back again and Bodhi looked around the room, recognizing that he was in a room. A hospital, obviously. That would explain the smells.

Cassian was sitting up in his chair from where he’d been slouched against Jyn.

“You’re awake,” Cassian said. “How do you feel?”

“How-” His voice cracked and he tried again. “What happened? Did we do it?”

Two faces grinned at him. “Yeah, Bodhi, we did it! The plans go out and so did we, thanks to you!”

“I didn’t get out,” Kaytu corrected, taking up position beside Cassian. “I _died.”_

“Yeah, Kay, so you keep reminding us.” Cassian rolled his eyes. “But we got you a new body and installed your backup, so you’re as good as new.”

“I wouldn’t call this new.” Kaytu held up his arm. “This model has more scratches than I did. I would never have let myself fall into this condition.”

“It’s better than the alternative,” Jyn said.

“Maybe,” Kaytu admitted.

Bodhi lifted his own hand, staring at the mottled pink marring his dark skin.

“At least I look better than he does.” Kaytu sounded smug.

“Kay!” Cassian glared at the droid. “What have I told you about manners?”

“No, it’s okay,” Bodhi said, marveling at his own arm. “He’s right.”

“Your odds of survival were 31.04% when they peeled you out of that shuttle,” Kaytu said. “In this case I’m glad that the odds were wrong.”

“Thanks, Kaytu.” Bodhi managed a smile. “What about Baze and Chirrut? Are they OK?”

“Chirrut’s in physical therapy right now,” Cassian said. “Baze is with him. It was a little touch and go for a while, but they’re fine.”

“Oh. Good.” Bodhi stifled a yawn. “So what happens now?”

“Now we leave and let you get some more sleep.” Jyn leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his temple, making him blush. “Mothma’s been making noise about an awards ceremony at some point, although that’ll depend on… a few other things.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Bodhi said. “You guys deserve it.”

They stared at him.

“Bodhi…” Jyn frowned.

“You’ll be part of it, too,” Cassian said.

“Me? Why?”

They exchanged a look and then Jyn reached out to pat his shoulder. “Because none of us would be here without you.”

“I mean, I’m just the pilot. I was just doing what I could. You guys are the ones who broke in and got the actual tape. A-and Baze and Chirrut, if they hadn’t gotten to the Master Switch-”

“Bodhi.” Cassian was frowning at him.

“Even I’m getting a medal,” Kaytu said. “They’re very progressive here. Everyone who was on the team in Scarif is getting one.” He turned his head, staring at Bodhi. “That includes you.”

“I’m on the team?” Bodhi looked at Cassian and Jyn, his heart pounding. “I mean, _am_ I?”

Jyn clenched her jaw, looking furious. Hopefully not at him. 

“You named the team,” Cassian said, still frowning. “It’d look a little weird if we didn’t honor you, too.”

“Yeah, but-”

Cassian stood, leaning heavily on a cane. “There’s a place for you if you want it. I- _we’d_ be glad to have you.” He glanced at Jyn, who nodded.

Bodhi was overwhelmed. They still wanted him, even though he’d screwed up. Even though he was a coward and his mind didn’t always work right and he’d been an Imperial cargo pilot. They still wanted him. He blinked again, feeling tears forming.

Cassian reached out with his free hand, resting it on Bodhi’s shoulder. “You’re a hero, Rook, get used to it.”

“Thank you, Bodhi.” Smiling, Jyn turned to follow him out of the room.

“Cassian doesn’t say things like that often,” Kaytu said, moving to follow them. “But he’s right.”

Bodhi shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around it. Him, a hero. It didn’t seem real. But maybe, just for now, he could pretend.

Smiling, he closed his eyes, feeling the light all around him. He drifted in it as he slept, feeling as if he belonged for one of the first times in his life. Maybe the Force was with him after all.


End file.
